


The Dog Ate Their Homework

by Gallifreyan_Scribbler



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (could be read as 11/River if you squint one eye), F/M, Old Married Timelords, fluffy drabble(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifreyan_Scribbler/pseuds/Gallifreyan_Scribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor shouldn't travel alone. But he probably shouldn't travel with a dog, either.</p><p>"This is just a thing. A thing is like a plot, but with more greatness." Might turn in to a full story if need be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dog Ate Their Homework

It’s not like this was an unusual circumstance for them. River would bring a carry-on of artifacts on board, and he would certainly end up destroying one of them before the kettle boiled. She didn’t even bother rolling her eyes anymore. Instead, she soniced his things until they blew up. It was only fair.

“You had one job, Doctor!”

“I’m pretty sure I have several and I have been doing them perfectly!” He ducked as the lights sparked over his head.

“All I asked was that you leave the box alone.”

“It’s not like _**I**_ destroyed any—“

“Stop right there.” River held her free hand up. “You are not blaming this on the animal.”

“Oh now it’s my fault that the dog used Mark Twain’s walking stick as a chew toy?”

“We had a rule about no animals.”

“Correction. I do. Marriage is supposed to be about compromise, however. You told me to not travel alone and—“

“You’re not blaming it on me either.” She bounced the tip of the sonic against his shoulder and continued to pick up the remains of her research notes.

“At least you can tell your students that your dog ate their homework.” She lifted her eyes up to glare at him. He ignored her rude gesturing and bent to help sort the mess. They worked in silence for a moment as he inspected shards of a broken decanter.

“What a shame we can’t have nice things.”

"Says the woman who blew up all of my fezzes." He pouted and chucked a piece of the ancient pottery at the waste bin.

"Ah, so that's why you went all minimalist on me. I see how it is." She looked up with a purely evil smile. The Doctor knew it all too well.

"Don't even think about it!"

"About what, sweetie?" She held her hand up innocently to her collar. "I was merely about to reminisce on your days without eyebrows."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure where I was going with this. Something about The Doctor having a Labrador Retriever as a new companion, probably. Hope this made one person giggle at the very least. ^_^


End file.
